Gigi Stratus
"She hides behind her cruel words to disguise her hate for the world." -[[User:Underachievee|'Underachievee']] Gigi Stratus '(ジジストラタス Jiji Sutoratasu) is a Mage who belongs to the legal guild Miracle Fish. Gigi is a very unique character due to the fact she is the only Miracle Fish member who does not specialize in any sort of hand-to-hand combat. Instead, she specializes a long-range type of magic called Magic Card. Gigi has a very apparent crush on Haru Soto of Team Atlantic. She currently isn't apart of any of the teams in the guild, as she believes she is perfectly capable of working alone - which almost always ends in her asking for help. Appearance Gigi is a rather curvy teenage girl with bright pink hair wrapped up in two half pigtails, matching eyes and pale skin. She is usually seen wearing a short pink white and red lined dress and a red skirt with ruffles. Her dress leaves open a window for her chest and leads up to a collar with a red bow tied around it. She also wears pink cuffed elbow length gloves and white/black stripped thigh high socks. On her feet are her mother's old combat boots. Around her waist is a white and red belt with a square buckle. Finally, on her head are two red and gold hair clips to keep her pigtails up. Personality Gigi appears to the classic a spoiled, bratty and stuck-up rich kid, but she is only like this because of her constant loneliness after her parents' death. Her hard-headed personality often clashes with the personalities of most of the Miracle Fish members. She can usually be seen butting heads with Carly Strife and on some days even the calm and fluid Cara Santana. In fact, she has already burned a bridge with Cara after cheating in a battle for the right to have Haru as a teammate. Gigi also does not have many friends among the guild members, but this doesn't seem to faze her. She also loves adventure and can be seen going on missions at times with Team Atlantic, much to the chagrin of both Cara and Haru. Gigi's arrogance and hot-headed temper is more often than not the reason why she loses. She is all-around a good Mage but it doesn't matter when she can be left vulnerable after her ego takes a beating. Carly has stated this is the exact reason why she cannot become S-Class, for an S-Class Mage is strong in all aspects and does not let their enemy toy with them. Gigi has even managed to tick off Gia Alabaster, who has been said to have the patience of a saint Gigi and Carly have remained rivals ever since they met, but it is evident that they care about each other. They have saved each other more than a handful of times and even fight alongside each other when the going gets tough. History Magic & Abilities 'Magic Card (魔法の札 Majikku Kādo): Gigi's magic is seen as unique amongst the members of the guild because she is the only one who does not master in any kind of hand-to-hand combat. Magic Card is specifically long-ranged combat and Gigi tries to do as much as she can with her limited magic. However, her ego gets in the way when she sees people doing what she calls "showing off" during combat battles. * Thunderbolt's Fate (落雷の運命 Rakurai no Unmei): By placing the Lightning, Reverse Tower ''and ''Lovers ''cards on top of each other to combine them, the user summons a powerful electric shock that can attack multiple opponents at a time. * '''Explosion Cards:' By throwing ten of their cards at one time, the user creates a massive fire. * Lucky Charm: '''By combining the ''Rainbow, Pixie ''and ''Great Fairy ''cards, Gigi is able to heal herself and multiple others at will. * '''Mirage: This spell can be used in two ways. By combining the Rainbow ''and ''Sly Fox ''cards, Gigi can either create an illusion of her choice to distract her enemy or she can use the illusion to assist her in battle. * '''Pixie Axe:' Gigi's only weapons card. Gigi uses this card on rare occasions when she becomes tired of dealing with an enemy or "someone is not doing the job fast enough." She claims to be an ultimate weapons master, but she does not hold a candle to Carly or Cara. * Sleep Card: '''A single card spell. By using a card with a picture of a bed on it, Gigi can put anyone she desires to sleep. * '''Member Tracker Card: By using the Radar ''and ''Compass ''card, Gigi is able to locate any member of Miracle Fish as long as they have the guild mark on their bodies. Gigi frequently uses this card to stalk Haru rather than for good. * '''Help Card: '''By using the ''Compass ''and ''Plus ''cards, Gigi can immediately come to the aid of any of her guild mates. * '''Great Fairy Tears:' By combining the Rainbow, Great Fairy ''and ''Rain Cloud ''cards, Gigi summons powerful beams of light from the sky that can attack multiple foes. *'Sword Specialist: '''Gigi is able to use her ''Pixie Axe ''card to wield a weapon, but she does not know how to wield it very well and often ends up hurting either herself or other people. Trivia * Gigi was originally supposed to be apart of Team Atlantic, but after she had cheated in her audition match against Cara her chance went straight to the dustbin. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Card Magic User Category:Requip User